


Pretty Angel

by supremeleader



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, NSFW, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Recently moved to West Virginia and working alongside Mellie at the hair salon, you get to meet the middle Logan--Clyde--and instantly fall head over heels for him... Possibly why you're such a flirt.





	Pretty Angel

"Lots of conditioner really can be a life savor. People tend to think you need more shampoo, but that's totally wrong. Shampooing too much can take away the nutrients from your hair... As for conditioner, it gives you that smooth texture." Mellie explained as she stood behind her client, putting on the rollers while—on the occasion—looking through the mirror.

"She's definitely right, there." You spoke up from behind the counter as the customer you had been handling was now paying for her hair treatment.

"See, Y/N is aware. She's got silky smooth hair 'cause of that." Mellie pointed through the mirror, her long, colorful nails catching the attention of the client.

"Mellie, your nails are always done so beautifully!" The woman gasped as Mellie smiled and presented her hand.

"I always have to get them done, can't go around without it." She nodded. "I've been trying to get Y/N to get acrylics but she prefers the real thing."

"There's nothing wrong with that." You chuckled before waving goodbye to the woman who had just paid.

"Well, I have to 'cause mine keep breaking." Mellie shook her head, only to hear the door open as a familiar face walked in. "Oh, hey, Clyde." She smiled over at her brother as he waved. "I'm a bit busy right now but I'm sure Y/N can help ya out." She nudged her head over to you, where you were fixing some of products on the shelves. "Y/N?"

"Huh?" Turning around to face Mellie, she pointed towards the door.

"Can you handle my brother? He's just needin a trim." She nodded as your eyes trailed over to where she had been pointing, seeing a tall, broad man, whose hair was at his shoulders. He seemed a bit out of place.

"Brother? You must be... Clyde?" You asked as he nodded. You remembered Mellie telling you that she had two older brothers—Jimmy and Clyde. You've met Jimmy before, and his daughter, Sadie... But this was your first time meeting Clyde. And you were quite pleased by the sight.

Then again, the Logan's were beautiful.

"Yes, ma'am." Clyde spoke up as you walked over, reaching out your hand for him to shake. For a moment, Clyde looked down and was more than glad to see you were reaching out with your right hand rather than your left.

"Y/N." You introduced yourself. "Mellie's told me about you."

"Really...?" He asked, eyes shifting to his sister who winked, causing him to blink before looking back at you. "I've never seen you before."

"She's just recently started." Mellie spoke up. "Maybe she can be the one to cut your hair rather than me if she does a good job." She teased as you shook your head with a small laugh.

"Don't worry, Clyde, I won't shave you bald." Slipping from his grip, you guided him over to the sink where you'd wash his hair, gesturing for him to sit. "Your hair is far too pretty to shave off." Putting a towel around his neck as Clyde leaned back, he couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"Thank you..." He quietly responded as you smiled over at him for a moment before turning on the water.

"Is this okay?" You asked, changing the temperature as he hummed a 'yes'.

Soaking up his hair enough, applying a glob of shampoo into your palm, you began massaging it into his hair. You were used to this, but Clyde wasn't. It was rare for him to get a haircut and he rarely had someone wash his hair. He did everything on his own. But to feel you washing his hair? He was afraid he was going to moan.

Washing and rinsing out his hair a few times, you patted his shoulder for him to sit up. "Okay you can sit over there." You pointed to the chair just two seats to the left of Mellie.

"Look, a wet dog." Mellie teased as Clyde rolled his eyes.

"He's a cute wet dog." You winked as Clyde sucked in a breath while Mellie laughed.

"You should see him in the mornings, his hair is huge." Mellie snickered as Clyde sighed.

"It's called thick hair." He spoke up as you smiled, walking over and removing the towel from his shoulders before throwing on the salon cape. Grabbing a clean comb, you brushed through his hair as Clyde visibly sank into his seat. It was clear that he was hardly pampered.

"Well, you have beautiful hair, Clyde. I can't cut off a lot... but—"

"Oh, just a trim is fine, darlin'." Growing wide eyed at the nickname that had slipped his lips, Clyde cleared his throat. "Uh... Sorry."

"It's okay." You chuckled, reaching for your scissors as Mellie and her client held in laughs. "I think it's very sweet."

Blushing, Clyde lightly smiled as he watched you work, quick with your hands and biting your tongue. It was almost like you were carving through marble and trying to make it perfect.

"H— How long have you been doin this?" Clyde asked, breaking the silence It wasn't like you had nothing to say, you were just focused on what you were doing.

"About ten years? I started out when I was 18... I've always been into beauty and all of that..." You answered as Clyde smiled. You must've been passionate about what you do... It was obvious. "So, don't worry, I won't screw up your hair."

"I trust you." He nodded as you smiled.

"Thank you." Sucking in a small breath, you took a step back. "How is it? When it dries up it'll raise so it'll be just above your shoulders." You said as you cleaned out your scissors and placed them down with your comb.

"I like it, thank you very much." He nodded with a grin.

"It's just a simple trim." Mellie shook her head. She loved teasing her brother and you couldn't help but smile.

"Well I _like_ it." Clyde nearly snapped as he stood up, face flourishing with heat.

Taking off the cape and letting him stand up, you placed it down and walked with him to the counter. "See, I told you I wouldn't make you bald." You pointed as he nodded. "Although it would show your cute ears."

Growing wide eyed at that, Clyde nearly choked on his own spit. You've been very sweet to him and he couldn't help but wonder if you were flirting. _Doubt_ _it_ , he thought. "I— Uh, h— how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house, don't worry!" Mellie called out.

"Well, there you go." You smiled, looking up at Clyde.

"I— I can't walk out not payin..." He shook his head but you waved your hand.

"It's okay." You smiled but Clyde pulled out his wallet. "Clyde, it's alright... Don't worry!"

"Here, please... Take it." Handing you a $20 bill, you shook your head, but Clyde insisted. "You can say it's your tip." He nodded as you sucked in a breath and hesitantly took it.

"Thank you, Clyde." You smiled before walking around the counter to open the door for him. "I hope to see you again!" You waved at him as he blinked.

"Y— Yes, of course... My hair grows fast..." He nodded. "You'll— You'll see me again."

"Bye, Clyde." You grinned as he walked out.

Watching him leave, you sucked in a breath before turning, only to see Mellie staring at you. "Oh my gosh..."

"What?" You asked, confused.

"You are such a flirt!" She exclaimed as you shook your head.

"I'm not..." You shook your head. "I'm not!" You then laughed as she stared at you with an arched eyebrow. "Okay... Your brother is cute—"

"I knew it. I accept. You're cute and sweet and he's lonely." Mellie said as you frowned at her last word. "I got an idea! Meet me at Duck Tape tonight, you know, the bar I told you my brother owns." She winked.

"What do you have in mind?" You asked suspiciously but she shook her head. "Oh, gosh."

"Just a fun night! You, me... Clyde..." Mellie trailed as you sighed. "I'll text you the address, it's not that far off." She said as you nodded.

"Alright."

• • •

"You're gonna thank me tomorrow mornin'..." Mellie said as she took a seat at the bar, just before Clyde.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Clyde leaned in. "Mellie, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothin too serious." She waved a hand dismissively as she wore a smile, crossing her legs and leaning in. "Let's just say it's a surprise." With a wink, Mellie turned her head as she heard the door open, smile widening at the sight of you walking in.

Following the direction his sister was looking in, Clyde's heart skipped a beat as he eyed you.

You looked so cute, the two piece outfit you were in... The way he saw a hint of your belly, how your arms were exposed and a hint of your cleavage was showing from the sleeveless, buttoned up shirt.

...How your thighs were visible from the high waisted shorts you were wearing. How your skin looked so smooth...

Blinking and gulping, Clyde took in a deep breath as you walked towards Mellie with a smile, greeting her with a hug before looking over at Clyde. He could've sworn his heart went up to his throat with the way you were looking at him. And how close you now were. He cursed the damned bar top from separating the two of you.

"Hi, Clyde." You smiled up at him, then eyeing his hair. "Your hair looks great, I wonder who trimmed it?" You teased as he bit down, trying not to blush.

"Some... lovely little lady named Y/N." He tried flirting back, and by the way you were chuckling, he knew it worked.

"Alright, save the flirting for later, I don't wanna be a third wheel." Mellie spoke up as you laughed. "Let's get some drinks in Y/N, the newby in town has to try Duck Tape's finest." She winked as you shook your head before taking a seat beside her.

"Well, what can I get ya?" Clyde asked as you sucked in a small breath. You couldn't believe you were going to listen to Mellie.

"Whatever's best, I can hold my alcohol well." You winked at Clyde as he smiled.

"Comin' right up." With a nod, Clyde prepared your drink, and, before you knew it, you were at your fifth drink. Apparently Duck Tape had plenty of their _best drinks_.

After two hours, Mellie decided it was time for her to go since she'd have to open up the salon the next morning, which left you with Clyde. Although there weren't many people at the bar to tend to, Clyde decided it was best to stay close. You did hold your alcohol well, but you were starting to get... loopy. You were beginning to slur within your conversations with him and you were laughing at almost anything.

"A suspended license and you still drive? You're... insane." You shook your head with a small laugh. Clyde had closed up the bar and you were the only one left behind. There was no way he was going to let you drive home.

"Yes, but... I don't want you drivin' home like that. I rather I risk it—"

"No..." You shook your head as you and Clyde were now walking to your car.

"I can't let you drive, Y/N..." Clyde softly spoke as you sighed.

"Okay... then take me... Take me to your place and bring me back in the morning... So I'm sober by then and I can drive home and I won't be worried about being— being pulled over." You suggested as Clyde stared at you for a moment before stumbling over his words.

"I— Uh, if... If you want that?"

"Mhm... Don't worry, I won't try anything funny." You nodded. "I'm too tired anyway..." You then yawned as he nodded.

"Okay, well... My car is over there." He pointed before you turned and walked over, nearly stumbling on your heel but Clyde caught you and held your waist, making sure you wouldn't fall.

"Thank you, Clyde." You smiled up at him before you approached his car, Clyde helping you into the passenger seat before he took the drivers.

The ride was quiet to Clyde's small home, your head was resting against the window as you dozed in and out. Clyde couldn't help but look over at you every now and then, admiring your side profile and... just you as a whole. He felt his face heat up at the sight and idea of you sitting there, in his car. A pretty angel like you. He knew it wasn't anything special, you were just a friend, but... still, it made his heart race. He wondered what you felt about him.

Making it to his place as Clyde helped you in, he went to get you some water, "Hey, uh, you can sleep in my—" Seeing you already knocked out on the couch, he lowered the water on the coffee table before grabbing a blanket and placing it on you, removing your heels so you were more comfortable.

Eyeing you for a moment, he sucked in a breath and pushed your hair away from your face before leaning in and kissing your forehead. "Sleep well..."

That next morning had come and the scent of bacon had woken you up. It filled the air and in a matter of seconds, your stomach gurgled in hunger. Fluttering your eyes open and nearly being blinded by the sun seeping through the window of the home you didn't recognize, your head throbbed.

Sitting up and rubbing your forehead, you eyed your surroundings and realized— _remembered_ —that you were in Clyde's home. Looking around, your eyes landed on the bottle of water on the coffee table besides the Motrin bottle. Smiling at the thought of Clyde caring for you, you reached over for both and popped a pair of pills before chugging the water.

Looking down at your lap and seeing the blanket, you wrapped it around your body before standing up, bare feet hitting the ground. Clyde must've taken your shoes off.

Following the scent and seeing Clyde filling a plate with burned bacon, you lifted your eyebrows. "That smells good."

Nearly choking as he had been eating a strip, he coughed before speaking up and looking over at you. "G— Good mornin!"

"Hi." You smiled, walking closer and getting a whiff of the food. "You eat a lot of bacon."

Eyeing you, Clyde gulped. "Uh, I... I was thinkin bout you and had hoped you liked bacon, too."

Nodding your head, you then reached over and grabbed a strip. "I do, thank you."

"Of— Of course!" He nodded back. "We can... I can take you back to Duck Tape in a bit so you can get your car and head home." Clyde scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes, please. I have to work later." You sighed.

"Alright, no problem. I... We can eat on the sofa?" He asked as you nodded.

"Do you have juice?" You asked as Clyde nodded.

"The glasses are there." He pointed to a cabinet as you went to gather a pair of cups after getting the jug from the fridge. Pouring some juice, you then brought the cups over to the living room and handed Clyde one as he thanked you.

Sharing small talk, learning more about one another as you told Clyde why you had moved and where you moved from, he told you about Duck Tape and how he came to owning the bar. The two of you lost track of time and you had found yourself hopping, trying to put your heels on as you walked to Clyde's car.

"I'm sorry, we would've left earlier—"

"It's okay! You're a very interesting man, Clyde." You smiled at him as he looked away, starting the car and driving off. "I appreciate everything you've done, thank you."

Nodding, Clyde sucked in a breath. He knew you were a very sweet lady, he just didn't want to fall so easily for you because of your kindness... Even if it was a bit too late for that. You were just so beautiful, inside and out.

"Thank you so much!" You said as you suddenly reached over and hugged Clyde with a small sigh. "Maybe... Maybe I can stop by later?"

"Y— Yeah, sure!" Clyde nodded as you had leaned back and gave him a wide grin. "Definitely..."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Winking at him, you turned and opened the door, leaving as Clyde watched you with a racing heart.

"Pretty angel..." He spoke to himself with a smile.

• • •

Fixing the knot on the top you were wearing and adjusting the skirt you had on, you sucked in a breath before entering the bar, eyes already landing on Clyde, who had been wiping the counter. Smiling to yourself, you walked over to Clyde and took a seat just before him and leaned forward. "Hello, handsome." You spoke with a low voice as Clyde's eyebrows narrowed, looking up and instantly growing wide eyed.

"H— Hey... pretty... one." Clyde choked on his words as you chuckled.

"Is my flirting too much?" You asked as Clyde instantly shook his head. "Alright, good... I was afraid I was pushing my limits." You shrugged as Clyde shook his head again.

"Of course not... No, you're— You're okay. I..." Looking down, he mumbled, "I enjoy it..."

Smiling, you then reached over and placed your hand on his chest, feeling the hardness of it as Clyde took in a deep breath. "Your heart is racing so fast, Clyde..." You pointed out as he blinked.

"I... Uh, it's because... You— You're really pretty and its— I'll be honest with you, no one's flirted with me for a while now. Not since..." Taking in a deep breath, his eyes trailed to his prosthetic as your eyes then followed.

"Well, I think you're very handsome, Clyde. No matter what's happened to you." You said as you lowered your hand and gave him a sweet smile as he looked up.

Feeling a wave of confidence hit him, Clyde sucked in a breath and opened up about his hand and how he had lost it. Your reaction was unexpected, the sight of you reaching out for it and holding his metal hand saying _every bit of you makes you handsome, and you did what many are too scared to_ _do._ Clyde was thankful in the fact that you didn't freak out.

"I'm glad I didn't drink a lot." You chuckled as Clyde walked beside you to your car. "I would've felt bad knowing I'd have to take your couch and bacon again."

"Don't worry, I appreciate your company and I'd always be open to taking you home when you're drunk." He chuckled as you smiled up at him.

"Thank you." You softly spoke.

Standing in silence, eyeing one another as you looked into Clyde's honey brown eyes, you gulped. He really was handsome. Every one of his moles and freckles. His facial hair. His height and build. His nose... His lips.

Staring at his lips and subconsciously licking your own, Clyde beat you to it and got a hold of your chin before leaning in and kissing you.

He didn't entirely think it through, but with the way you were just gazing at him as if you were in a trance, and how you looked at him like no one had ever before... He just had to make a move, and it didn't help that you had licked your lips, making them even more desirable.

Grabbing hold of his wrist as your other hand slipped under the hair on the nape of his neck, you kissed him back, feeling the softness of his lips against your own. How full the were and how they encased your own in the kiss. You could stay like that forever, glued to him. You've shared plenty of kisses in your lifetime, but kissing Clyde? Nothing could possibly compare.

Lowering your lips and kissing his neck, you sucked in a breath. "Would you... Would you like to come to my place? Only fair since I went to yours last night..." You kindly asked as you looked up at him with the softest eyes. Clyde felt like he was looking into the eyes of an angel.

"Yeah... That sounds nice..." He lowly spoke, almost in a whisper.

Smiling up at him, as his thumb brushed against your bottom lip, you slid from his grip and unlocked your car. Slipping into the drivers seat as Clyde rounded the car and took the passengers, the two of you sat in silence on your ride home, just like the night before. Except, this time, you were very aware of Clyde's presence and you knew he was gazing at you... Almost as if he were afraid you'd slip away, or that you weren't real.

But, you very much were real. And he couldn't get over the fact that someone as pretty as you liked someone as odd looking as him.

Having music playing softly at a low volume as the air conditioner kicked in, you took a few turns before parking before your small, humble abode. It was half past one in the morning and you were thankful you were off that next day (or, _that_ day now that it was past midnight).

Sitting there and slipping your hands from the steering wheel as you stared at in silence, Clyde looked out the window before him and watched as faint droplets of water began to fall from the night sky, onto the glass surface and trickle down.

Turning your attention over to Clyde, a smile crept on your lips as an idea came to mind. Quietly leaning over the glove box, enough for you to reach him, your hand rested against his right cheek as your lips pressed against his left one. Then, your lips left a trail down his neck, pushing his hair behind his ear before you gently bit on his ear lobe as Clyde shivered.

He was stunned at the sudden move you made. Feeling your lips so gently press against his skin caused his breath to hitch, but when you decided to tug down his undershirt enough to reach his clavicle and nibble on the skin of it, leaving a red blotch behind, Clyde's voice got caught in his throat.

"Pr— Pretty angel, I..." Smiling at the nickname, you kept kissing him. "Are you sure—"

"Shh..." You hushed him as you turned his head to face you, lips meeting as you climbed over and sat on him, hungrily kissing him, not satisfied by the kiss from earlier. "I like you, Clyde. I like you a lot." You smiled against his lips as your hands reached into his hair and ran through the smooth texture. "And, I'm sure you feel the same about me."

"M— Mhm..." He hummed with a nod as your smile grew, only for your hips to grind against him as Clyde's lips instantly fell open from a gasp, allowing access for your tongue to slip though.

Clutching onto your waist with his hand, Clyde grew antsy, feeling something take over him that wasn't pretty. He was a bit afraid that he'd say or do something that would scare you. But, he couldn't help but feel such way, the excitement got to him.

Feeling Clyde grow underneath you as your breath hitched, you circled your hips more as your underwear grew wet. The skirt giving you better access to feel him through the thin material of your panties. "Mmm... Clyde..." You moaned into the kiss as Clyde's breathing grew heavy. He just wanted to tear your clothes right off and fuck you good, he was so damn tempted.

"I— I don't think... I don't think you can handle it." He warned as you continued to grind against him, moaning against his lips as your eyebrows scrunched up. "I'm... I get too aggressive and loud..."

"I don't care, Clyde." You breathed as your lips left small kisses against his own. "I just— God, you feel so good..."

"I can be too much, I don't want to hurt you." Clyde shook his head but you frowned.

"You won't." You said, kissing his cheek bone as your hands went to untuck his shirt before unbuttoning it and slipping your hands underneath his under shirt. "Please, Clyde..." You begged, feeling his hard muscles against your palms as you kissed along his neck.

"It'll... It'll hurt..." He faintly spoke, eyes fluttering closed as he sucked in a breath.

"You should prepare me..." You said as you reached for his hand and guided it under your skirt and into your underwear. "Then, I'll be ready."

Feeling how soaked you were, Clyde's breathing grew heavy as he opened his eyes and looked down, the way his hand disappeared underneath your skirt. "You're so wet for me, angel."

"I know..." You whined. "Please..." Riding his hand, Clyde then rubbed his fingers against your clit as your heart fluttered within your chest, grip on his hair tightening as he began to rub you faster and harder, almost as if he was getting lost in the feeling of your flesh. "God.. Clyde..." You breathed, head falling onto his shoulder as you bit your bottom lip. "Mmh..."

Searching for your entrance, Clyde slid a finger in as his thumb worked at your clit, your eyes shutting as you began to pant against him. Then, he added another finger, opening you up more. But, two wasn't enough, and you gasped loudly when Clyde added a third finger, making your insides twist as you couldn't help but fuck his hand.

"I— I don't want to come on your hand—"

"I don't... Fuck—" Clyde cursed as your heart skipped a beat. "I want you to, I want you to." He repeated as his fingers pumped within you, head low as he practically watched himself fingerfuck you.

Moving his fingers faster as his thumb hadn't stopped its movements against your swollen nub, you let out a groan as you came all over his hand, Clyde taking that as a green light.

Pulling out as he brought his fingers to his mouth, you watched in awe as he sucked them clean before undoing his belt and pants, eagerness taking over as he lifted you with him as he lowered his jeans and underwear enough to free himself. Feeling your breath hitch at the size of his length, you now understood why he was so afraid... But you were so intrigued and, in all honesty, excited.

In a matter of seconds, Clyde shifted your underwear to a side and sat you on him, filling you as much as he could—as much as you could take in. Your chest was heaving and your body was growing hot. You swallowed and bit your tongue as Clyde clutched onto your hips and began controlling the movement of them. For some reason, you were too stunned to even do it yourself.

"Ah, fuck..." He hissed, hair falling before his eyes as he moved you. "Shit... Fuck..." He panted, lifting his hips against yours as he slammed yours against his, wanting to reach as deeply as possible, making you feel like you were in a haze. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, pretty angel."

Although the air was kicking in, your body was on fire and you couldn't take it. Not with Clyde's movements and definitely not with his fowl tongue. Panting, you untied your shirt and allowed it to fall open before you removed it and tossed it over to the drivers seat.

Lifting his focus and seeing your bare chest right before him, breasts bouncing, Clyde let out a feral sound as your eyes instantly widened when his lips attacked one of them, going on a frenzy and catching you by surprised when his teeth encased one of your nipples. "You're so fucking beautiful, angel."

Getting lost in the heat of the moment, filling either of you with pleasure, Clyde had you riding him, making you reach your orgasm for a second time moments before he came within you.

Trying to catch his breath as he leaned his forehead against your chest as your hands fell limp to your sides, Clyde mumbled against your chest. "I never fucked in a car before..."

Smiling to yourself as you reached into his hair and lifted his head so he could look up at you, you smiled down before kissing him. "There's a first for everything."


End file.
